The Hockey Players
by AnimeBooksShowsFanGirl
Summary: This isn't about any book or ship but I just felt like writing a lemon fanfiction, so I did. I hope you enjoy :)


Hockey is an amazing sport. A group of attractive, young, muscular men slamming and bumping into each other, physical activity and contact. Sweat dripping off their faces. Corey was no exception, the star of the team always doing the best, knocking anyone in his way sliding on the ice straight into another opponent or the tall, smudged glass. Tonight's game was no different than any other, the ice perfectly polished and smooth, his skates sharpened and ready to do some damage. He was more than ready, practically bursting with adrenaline and determined to continue his winning streak and make it to state. Now there were 30 second left in the game and they were tied, he wasn't going to settle for overtime. The whistle blowed and he was off, small crystals of ice flying behind him. His hockey stick swinging, the puck was in sight. He hadn't looked up for more than half a second but that was enough. His eyes caught another pair but these were a soft, warm brown. Curled caramel hair curled out of underneath of his helmet. It was plastered to his forehead which was slick and glistening with sweat. He could see his tight muscles even through his equipment. Corey had experienced this feeling before, the feeling of want for another man but had thought nothing of it because it would ruin his career he was building. This time it was stronger than anything he had felt in the past, much stronger. In between his thighs it grew even hotter. He was distracted for too long and was roughly thrown to the side, skidding on the ice. The buzzer sounded and the crowd roared. He slammed his head in to his hands, disappointed in himself more than ever. He knew he was gay and he hated himself for it. No one would accept him or look at him the same but he had to find out who that guy was. He had to find out soon.

CHAPTER 2

He skated off the court and aggressively ripped his helmet from his head, kicked off his skates, almost hitting his coach, and ran outside into the freezing winter night. After he was done screaming and kicking he returned inside to an empty stadium. Thudding down the stairs he stripped himself of his equipment, left in only his shorts, and threw open the locker room door. He stopped still, staring at the boy from before, he was wearing nothing. Nothing. Corey couldn't contain himself, in his shorts something stirred and a soft groan escaped through his lips. The other boy made no movement to cover himself but only slowly walked over to Corey. He was practically dying not being able to touch him. Another groan, louder this time, filled the empty room. The boy had ferocity in his eyes, ferocity and determination. He reached out and traced Corey's abbs with his pointer finger, slowly up and down his abdomen, stopping at the v of his hips, then went down. He looked back up and planted his lips down firmly on Corey's. The kiss was passionate, sweet, hard, and desperate for more. His tongue traced the middle of his lips, Corey parted his mouth, allowing the other boy's tongue to enter. The kiss got even hotter. The boy threw Corey down on the ground and locked the door. He ripped off his shorts and put him on his hands and knees, thrusting himself into him, harder and harder. Over and over. They were both groaning, moaning, begging for more. The both of them tensed and came, pleasure filling them. It was Corey's turn now. He whipped himself around, looking the boy in the eyes for a split second before once again tasting his mouth, moving down to his neck, his collar bones, left a trail of kisses down his chest and his stomach, slowing and getting harder once he reached below the hips. He put him inside his mouth, tasting his sweetness. This was all Corey ever wanted. Moans were flowing out of the boy, never stopping until he tensed and let out the loudest one, the fingers that were wrapped in Corey's hair tightening. Corey swallowed the delicious liquids his lover had put inside of him. He tasted so good. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked back up at the gorgeous angel in front of him. Then he extended himself a bit more, placing his tongue on his neck, lightly dragging it upwards to his ear where he tugged on his lobe lightly. He dragged his tongue back down to the center of his neck and stayed there, expertly pleasuring him. During all of this, the other boy was raking his nails against Corey's back, feeling all over him, tangling his fingers in his dark locks. The boy started at Corey's green irises as they widened with desire. Moans were still erupting, blending together, making the love even sweeter. After a long while later of rough and passionate kissing, they both showered but near the end got distracted and more thrusting of erect staffs were thrown into the other boy. They put on their clothes silently as dawn approached. The other boy grabbed a sharpie and Corey's hand, writing his number and his name in the center of his palm with neat, boxy handwriting. Danny. His name was Danny. Danny walked out of the locker room, Corey amazed by his firm ass. Corey smiled to himself and sat for a while in the place where he had finally discovered what love meant.


End file.
